life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe's Truck
Chloe's Truck is a non-explorable object/location in Life is Strange. The truck belongs to Chloe Price and is used by her throughout the game to drive around Arcadia Bay and transport Max Caulfield with her. Chloe's truck makes an appearance in Before the Storm, the prequel to the main game's events. : For the image gallery, click here. Overview On the outside, the truck has a beige paint and several stains of dirt. The cab doors are a darker shade of brown with traces of a white and blue decal (possibly vinyl). A number of small stickers can be seen near the door handles and on the back of the truck. The inside is heavily populated with graffiti and stickers — the most notable ones being the Eye of Providence and the phrases "This is much bigger than you" and "You're about to die", which can be interpreted as foreshadowing. On the dashboard, there is a "Wacky Wobbler '68 Special" bobble head of holding a microphone, several used tissues and soda cans, sunglasses, a pen and a pencil, several sheets of paper and two wrenches. Also, present on the dashboard is a white cup that bears the same logo as cups that are stacked behind the counter at the Two Whales Diner. A white skull, a five-pointed star and a light and dark brown feather hang from the rear view mirror. Episode One - "Chrysalis" Chloe's truck can be seen in the Blackwell Parking Lot, parked on two spots for the handicapped. Max comments that this circumstance "pisses her off" and calls the owner of the truck a bastard. She can also see a box full of Rachel Amber Missing Person posters in the cargo bed. Sometime later, Chloe breaks up the confrontation between Max, Nathan Prescott and Warren Graham by driving very close to them in her truck. Max enters Chloe's truck, and they head to Chloe's house. On the way there, they chat about Max's lack of communication with Chloe and her time in Seattle. Chloe parks her truck in front of the house and the two girls go to Chloe's room. Inside, Max can find an invoice from an auto repair shop, which lists the parts of Chloe's truck that need replacing. Later, when Max is tasked with going to David Madsen's garage to search for precision tools, she can partially see the truck through the garage door. Episode Two - "Out Of Time" Chloe drives in her truck to the Two Whales Diner to meet up with Max. After Max convinces Chloe of her rewind ability, they drive off to the American Rust Junkyard in the truck. Chloe later brings Max from the junkyard back to Blackwell Academy using her truck and drives off in it afterwards. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Chloe uses the truck to get to Blackwell Academy to meet Max at night. After Max and Chloe swum in Blackwell's swimming pool, security guards search the pool, and they run towards the truck and escape with it. While escaping, the number plate of the truck gets spotted by one of the guards leading Chloe as the truck owner, to be involved in a police investigation about the break-in to Blackwell. Later, Max and Chloe drive to Frank's RV in the truck, where they find information about Rachel Amber's relationship with Frank Bowers. Afterwards, they drive away in it and Chloe silently drops Max off at Blackwell Academy. Episode Four - "Dark Room" Max and Chloe use the truck to drive to the hospital if Kate Marsh is alive. They drive towards Blackwell Academy after visiting Kate there or directly if she is not alive. After finding evidence about Nathan, they use the truck to get to the beach to ask Frank about Rachel. With Frank's logbook, they drive back to Chloe's House and piece together their clues. With the clues, they find the location of the Prescott Barn and head there in Chloe's truck. They find a folder in the Dark Room, which leads Chloe to believe that Nathan is involved with Rachel and suggests Rachel's body location. They drive in the truck to the junkyard to check for Rachel's body and after finding it, drive to the End of the World Party to find Nathan, who Chloe thinks killed Rachel. After failing to find him at the party, Chloe gets a text suggesting that Nathan wants to make Rachel's body disappear, which causes Chloe and Max to drive to the junkyard again. Episode Five - "Polarized" Chloe's truck appears as the first frozen moment in the Max and Chloe museum sequence of Max's nightmare. Similarly, to the first episode, Max is examining her broken camera and Chloe is looking at her. If Max chooses to sacrifice Arcadia Bay, she and Chloe can be seen leaving town in the truck to an unknown location. Alternative Timeline In the alternative timeline, Chloe gets a red SUV on her 16th birthday from William Price and Joyce Price. She is later involved in a car crash, leading her to be paralyzed. Theories *When Max attends the parking lot to give Warren his flash drive back in Episode 1, she can explore this area before she interacts with him. Chloe is neither inside nor anywhere near her truck on the parking lot (Max does not yet know that the old rusted truck belongs to Chloe). It is possible that Chloe ran directly to Frank's RV after the scare in the bathroom with Nathan pointing a gun at her, because there are Rachel Amber Missing posters scattered along the ground from Blackwell's main entrance that lead off in the direction of the parking lot. Trivia *Chloe's truck is most likely the 7th generation of Ford F-150.Discussion on the Internet Game Cars Database Its body style is known as the "Regular Cab" as it features a single bench seat. The 7th generation was manufactured during 1979-1986; however, Chloe's truck is likely to be from 1982-1986 due to cosmetic changes during this period matching details on her truck, i.e., fewer vertical bars within the grille; oval company logo now located centrally within the grille (the previous years had "Ford" lettering above the grille). *The official Ford color and trim selection during the 1980s that best matches Chloe's truck appears to be the Dark Chamois Metallic and Tan (although the brown doors may be an after-purchase paint job over a completely tan body). A tape stripe option of Dark Blue / Medium Blue / Light Blue could be the stripes seen on the doors. It does appear that the seats inside these trucks were vinyl during their time of manufacture. *The repair date of the truck on an invoice in Chloe's Room is in the future (for further information, see inconsistencies). However, it is possible that the car should be repaired later, but this is unlikely given that there are exact price lists. *The phone number found on the repair invoice starts with 555. Telephone numbers with the prefix 555 are widely used for fictitious telephone numbers in North American television shows, films, video games, and other media in order to prevent practical jokers and curious callers from bothering real people and organizations by telephoning numbers they see in works of fiction; generally, in North America, a number with 555 as a prefix will not connect to a real person. *On the invoice, next to the word beige which refers to the truck's color, there is the year 1991. It can only be related to the truck itself. It cannot be the year model (the 7th generation F-150 was only in production between 1979 – 1986), so it can only be the year of its first registration. *Chloe's license plates spell "TWN PKS", which is a reference to , an American television serial drama, which also takes place in the Pacific Northwest and is centered around the mysterious disappearance of a well-liked teenage girl prior to the series' start. There are also two hills in San Francisco (the city where her parents took a photo together when Joyce was expecting Chloe) with the same name. It is a very prominent tourist attraction. According to this video interview (from the 14:00 mark), Co-game Director Michel Koch states that his first-favorite TV show of all time is Twin Peaks. *Chloe's "TWN PKS" license plate displays a white-on-green month sticker in its bottom-left corner. The design of this month sticker has been used on Oregon plates since late 1990. White-on-green means that Chloe's plate would have been issued April through June. These redesigned month stickers bear single digits (1-12), and Chloe's appears to show a 6 which suggests that the plate was issued in June.The majority of the Oregon license plates seen in the game actually reuse the same month and year stickers. It would be unrealistic that the majority of residents are driving around with plates that expire at the same time, so this suggests that the month and year stickers were not intended to be accurate. *Inside Chloe's truck are a couple of stickers that say coufie. This is a not-so-commonly-used social media term that is an amalgamation of 'couple' and 'selfie'. A search of the word 'coufie' on a platform such as Instagram will bring up hundreds of pictures of couples taking a selfie together. The exact location of one of these stickers was present on the original concept art of Chloe's truck interior (see the Concept Art gallery below). *A symbol inside Chloe's truck seems esoteric in its design and very similar to the kind of symbols that appear in the (Icelandic Book of Magic). A Reddit post from 2016 shows that the member of the art department who created it says it is a mixed symbol used for "save travel." Other members of DONTNOD's art department confirm that the symbol was "made up" by this colleague who is heavily into drawing that type of art. Gallery Screenshots Chloestruck-ep1-parkinglot.png|Chloe's truck in the Blackwell Parking Lot . Chloestruck-ep1-maxandchloe.png|Max and Chloe in Chloe's truck. Chloestruck-ep3-angrychloe.png|Chloe dropping Max off at Blackwell. Chloestruck-ep4-interior.png|Truck interior at the beach. Chloestruck-ep5-maxandchloefar.png|Chloe's truck in Max's nightmare. Chloestruck-ep5-Leaving Arcadia.png|Leaving Arcadia Bay. Concept Art Chloescar interieur4.jpg|Concept art of the interior of Chloe's truck by Edouard Caplain. Chloe's Car Concept Art.jpg|Concept art by Edouard Caplain. Notes References ru:Пикап Хлои Category:Locations Category:Objects Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Locations (Season 1) Category:Episode 1: Chrysalis Locations Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Locations Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Locations Category:Episode 4: Dark Room Locations Category:Episode 5: Polarized Locations Category:Chloe Price Category:Vehicles Category:Non-Explorable Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Chloe's Belongings